Cicatrices
by Idontwanttogo
Summary: Après Doomsday, Jackie découvre que Rose a des cicatrices, qui prouvent que le Docteur n'a pas bien protégé sa fille. Et Rose est mise au pied du mur.


**Disclaimer** Je ne possède pas Doctor Who ou ses personnages et je ne fais ceci que dans un but ludique et non commercial.

0-0-0-0-0

Pour une fois, la ville bénéficiait d'une journée ensoleillée et d'une température clémente. Les Londoniens avaient courageusement abandonné leur parapluie pour envahir les parcs et les rues piétonnes. Les sourires flottaient, tout comme les dirigeables qui avaient l'air plus légers.

Les deux femmes blondes faisant du shopping déambulaient tranquillement, s'arrêtant devant telle vitrine, passant devant telle autre. La plus jeune portait une veste légère qu'elle finit par retirer avec un soupir satisfait quand le soleil se fit plus insistant. Il ne fallut que 45 secondes pour que la moins jeune (surtout, ne pas utiliser les termes « plus vieille » ou « plus âgée ») étouffe une exclamation de surprise.

« Rose! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? »

Le regard que sa fille lui jeta était perplexe.

« Ne fais pas ta maligne! C'est quoi ÇA? »

Et elle pointait une marque irrégulière sur le haut du bras de sa fille. Tout en touchant la cicatrice d'un air distrait, Rose eut un sourire un peu triste.

« Il avait dit qu'il te protégerait! Il n'a pas si bien réussi! » s'exclama encore Jackie.

« Maman, franchement, tout va bien! »

« Ce satané alien… »

« Maman! Ce n'était pas… c'est juste une vieille cicatrice. Et elle est tout petite. Je vais bien, tu le vois, non! »

« Je veux savoir comment ça s'est passé! Et tout de suite! »

Quand la voix de Jackie montait dans les aigus, il était préférable d'obéir.. Rose tenta encore de minimiser les événements, mais Jackie fut intraitable. La journée shopping était officiellement terminée. Pas moyen de raconter ça en pleine rue, encore moins dans un bistro. Jackie fulmina tout le temps du retour à la maison et ses sourcils restèrent froncés même quand elle fit un détour pour s'assurer que la nounou n'avait pas perdu le petit Tony. Elle ne dit pas un mot jusqu'à ce que Rose rende les armes et lui explique.

« C'était vers 1300, près de San Francisco – ce qui allait devenir San Francisco – et les totems en bois étaient… euh… possédés par une entité qui manipulaient les Amérindiens en se faisant passer pour leurs dieux. Pour les convaincre de leur pouvoir, les totems tiraient des éclats de bois, un peu comme des balles mais en plus primitifs, et… bon, un des éclats a essayé de me « convaincre ». »

« Tu t'es fait tiré dessus, quoi. »

« Oui, mais le shaman du coin était très compétent et le Docteur a insisté pour désinfecter la plaie comme il faut. En plus, ce n'était vraiment pas grave vu que j'avais encore une pleine charge d'antibiotiques depuis la dernière fois. »

Rose se rendit compte de ce qu'elle disait et se mordit la langue. Trop tard.

« Comment ça 'depuis la dernière fois'? »

Comme si Jackie ne l'avait pas deviné seule.

« Trois ou quatre jours avant, nous avions débarqué dans un patelin romain et les égouts débordaient un peu beaucoup de rats. Je ne sais pas trop si je me suis fait mordre ou si je me suis égratignée les chevilles dans tous les débris, mais le Docteur n'a pas pris de chance et j'ai eu droit à une double dose de… »

« Des rats! Pouah! »

« Oui, c'est ce que j'ai dit. Mais nous n'avions pas le choix d'emprunter la voie des rats parce que l'incendie… »

Encore raté. Jackie ne cilla pas durant près d'une minute et Rose déclara forfait.

« J'ai eu des brûlures, des piqures, des morsures. J'ai reçu des balles en bois, acier, en plomb. Mes cheveux ont un peu carbonisés dans les rayons laser. J'ai failli périr par manque d'oxygène dans une caverne polaire sur la planète Trantor et une fois aussi dans une navette entre Vector 7 et Susanna Five. J'ai été obligée de racheter quatre fois le chandail rose que tu m'as offert pour mon anniversaire parce que le sang ne partait pas. Ma combinaison spatiale a eu une fuite pendant une balade sur la lune en 3871 et… »

« Mon dieu, mon pauvre bébé! »

« Maman, à part une ou deux cicatrices que le Docteur aurait pu faire disparaître comme les autres bobos, je vais BIEN! »

« Donc tu as EU d'autres cicatrices. »

« Oui. Plusieurs. Et le Docteur les a fait disparaître avec des nanogènes, des petits robots qui réparent le tissu comme un million de minuscules médecins. Sauf quand ils déraillent et qu'ils transforment les gens en zombies. Mais il a arrangé ça aussi. »

« Mais tu m'as menti. Tu avais dit que tu allais bien et qu'il te protégeait! »

« Maman, il m'a protégée. Toujours. Il s'est senti coupable de chaque plaie que je recevais… et il en a reçu sa part aussi! »

« Il ne compte pas parce que… »

Ce fut Jackie, cette fois, qui essaya de ravaler ses paroles. Rose avait fermé les yeux et retenait ses larmes. La plus grande blessure de toute ces aventures était la séparation d'avec le Seigneur du temps. Un vide qu'elle avait eu du mal à combler et que, peut-être, elle ne comblerait jamais complètement. Damné alien qui ont le même effet qu'une drogue pour son bébé!

« Mon poussin, je sais que tu l'aimes, mais il ne peut pas revenir. Tu es avec moi et tout va bien aller. »

Et c'est alors que Rose lui parla du projet qui avait reçu tout récemment l'approbation de Torchwood. Le canon temporel.

« Tu vas vraiment repartir? »

« Je vais essayer en tout cas. »

« Et tu vas à nouveau te mettre en danger. »

« Oui. Mais, encore une fois, ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas croisé le danger depuis que je travaille à Torchwood! »

« Ton père m'a dit que ce serait un pur travail administratif! Oh, il a menti, lui aussi. Tu vas voir ce que je vais lui faire! »

« Maman, maman! »

« Ma chérie, c'est mon rôle de te protéger. » affirma-t-elle férocement en composant le numéro de téléphone de son époux.

Elle commença à le disputer (et le ton montait dans les aigus), mais Rose n'y prêtait plus attention. Elle osait à peine imaginer ce moment où ils se retrouveraient, où il pourrait compléter 'la' phrase, où elle pourrait le toucher et peut-être même l'embrasser, au moins l'enlacer et se blottir contre lui. En le retrouvant, elle respirerait à nouveau. Le vide que leur brusque séparation avait creusé serait comblé. Déjà, en agissant pour le rejoindre, elle se sentait revivre. Son cœur battait au rythme de ses progrès.

Le Docteur lui avait montré une meilleure façon de vivre et elle vivrait toujours selon ses principes. Quand les choses ne vont pas bien, quelqu'un doit faire quelque chose pour les rendre meilleures, quelqu'un doit dire non, prendre les devants, prendre des risques. Et le canon temporel était son cri (du cœur) : « Non, ils ne peuvent nous séparer à jamais. Je vais tout faire pour briser notre exil. Ils ne gagneront pas. »

Et pendant qu'elle frottait machinalement la vieille cicatrice sur son bras, elle répétait muettement « bientôt, bientôt, bientôt ».


End file.
